1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image creation method, an image creation apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a technology for moving a two-dimensional still image by setting motion control points at desired positions of the still image concerned, and by designating desired motions to the motion control points to which motions are desired to be imparted (U.S. Pat. No. 8,063,917).
However, according to the technique of the aforementioned patent literature, in the case of rotating a still image in a predetermined direction, to express the rear side (back side) of the still image, it is necessary to separately prepare a rear side image thereof.